sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Bradley Armstrong
Name: Frank Bradley Armstrong Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Anime, writing, politics, the internet, video games, rock music Appearance: Bradley is bigger than most other people, at 6’1” and 230 lbs, making him somewhat overweight. He has brown eyes and wears glasses, and has straight, dark brown hair that often looks like he just got out of bed. He usually wears some variety of jeans and t-shirt and a pair of brown loafers, whatever he happens to pull out of his dresser in the morning. A thin layer of stubble coats his face, mainly because he can never manage to get a close shave. Biography: Bradley doesn’t really make much effort to stand out, although everyone seems to know his name, regardless. He’s usually seen with a book or his laptop or a handheld game system, since he has a bit of a short attention span. He tends to do well at school, receiving A’s and B’s more often than not, although he tends to credit the cushiness of the school system rather than his own genius. Bradley has Asperger’s Syndrome, giving him difficulty socializing with others. He tends to ignore other people who don’t share the same interests as him, but once he does strike up a friendship he tends to stick with it. He takes medicine in order to help him sleep, as well as to keep him from getting depressed or angry. His other problem is procrastination; there have been many times when he avoided taking the best option because it was too much work. He generally waits to finish projects until they’re almost due, which doesn’t make them drop too much in quality, but does cause him an undue amount of stress. In fact, he tends to beat himself up far too often for making mistakes which turn out to be inconsequential or easily fixable. They usually are fixed, as Bradley has shown an ability to scrape through in times of pressure, but usually not before feeling shame at getting into such a mess in the first place. This also translates to him being somewhat out of shape; he has an on-and-off relationship with working out and dieting, and although he’s ending the senior year on the ‘on’ phase, it’s only just beginning to improve his physical fitness. He has recently begun to get involved in politics, which happened after he discovered some of the valid points of the right-wing. He now hates political correctness with a passion, is willing to support war if it prevents or solves an even worse problem, and is beginning to see public school as little more than a glorified day-care center/indoctrination camp. Despite what he’s learned, he’s still generally easygoing and non-confrontational, and trying to sort out what to believe in the world. He also considers himself a Christian, although religion is another area he tends to slack off in. Lastly, he has shown an interest in guns, although he has only been to a firing range a few times. Bradley lives with his parents and his younger brother, Timothy. His parents both teach adults; his father provides training for employees of an engineering company and his mother runs a yoga class. Timothy is the opposite of his brother in many ways; he has a large circle of friends, he’s highly athletic (being skilled at gymnastics and a black belt in karate), he’s a massive conspiracy theorist (who believes that 9/11 was an inside job and that Danya is a CIA agent), and he pisses off his mother with alarming frequency. Despite this, Bradley somehow manages to live with him and even play video games with him from time to time. His life has been pretty ordinary, aside from the adjusting his parents have had to do to make sure his Asperger’s is kept under control. He made his way through school with good grades, left a good impression on his teachers, and gathered some close acquaintances and friends, a few of which are in his year at Southridge. He’s recently taken up with Adam Dodd’s anti-SOTF group, partly to assuage his guilt at having enjoyed the program in the brief period before he learned it was a snuff series. He’s made acquaintances with most of the people in the group, including Adam himself, but has only truly gotten to know a few people at Southridge. Advantages: Bradley has above-average intelligence and, from what little practice he’s had with them, appears to have a small knack for aiming with guns, although this hardly translates to proficiency in the field. He also seems to have a sort of latent strength, and could do a good deal of damage with the proper weapon, although he’d have trouble using it properly. He’s easily likable and doesn’t look too threatening, which would reduce his likelihood of being attacked (unless the attacker was insane or set on winning the program the old-fashioned way). Disadvantages: Bradley’s advantages would be so much more substantial if only he developed them more. As it is, he’ll have to shape up very quickly to put them to good use, although he has stepped up to the task in circumstances far less dire than these. Running out of medicine may also cause some emotional instability, which could cloud his judgment and result in an early death. Finally, he’s terrible at being a leader, and will probably be taking orders from someone else if he finds himself in a group. Designated Number: Male Student No. 56 The above biography is as written by Solitair. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Resident Evil 4 Strategy Guide Conclusions: An out of shape political activist who takes orders and ended up getting a Resident Evil 4 Strategy guide as a weapon? This kid's got about as much chance of surviving as any of them would if we were to put real life zombies on the island. Maybe if he'd gotten a decent weapon, we could have had another one of those kids who snaps, but...somehow, I doubt it very much. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Dominica Shapiro '''Collected Weapons: Resident Evil 4 Strategy Guide (issued), Tree Branch (found in jungle) Allies: '''None '''Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: After panicking for a day or two in the jungle, Bradley calmed down and decided to do his best to help his fellow classmates. After finding a sturdy tree branch in the jungle that he could use as a club, he moved to the storehouse, where Bobby Jacks was confronting Bill Ritch, Christian Rydell, and Will Sigurbjornsson. Before he could act, though, an announcement rang out, and the latter three used the distraction to run away, and Bradley decided to do likewise. He came to the swinging bridge, and witnessed Harry Tsai murder Courtney Blagge, as well as his talk with Paul Smith. When Harry granted Paul safe passage across the bridge, Bradley decided to ask for it, too, and got his wish. He wandered over to the lagoon, and greeted Mortimer Jones, hoping perhaps to join forces with the other boy. Before he got a response, however, a spear fired by Dominica Shapiro embedded itself in his chest, and killed him in less than a minute. Post-Game Evaluation: I do so love it when I'm right. Instead of going on the trip, this nerd should have shut himself in his room, like they all do. Memorable Quotes: ''"Um, hi. As long as you're letting him pass, can I go too? I've only got this, and I don't want to hurt anyone." To Harry Tsai at the Bridge. ''"Ow." - ''Last words. Other/Trivia ''Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Bradley, in chronological order. V3: *Everything's Just Wonderful *Point of Collapse *The Earth Isn't Humming For You *Paint it Red Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bradley Armstrong. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! For whatever reason, I didn't enjoy playing a self-insert as much as everyone else seems to. I had no real idea what to do with 'myself', so I swapped him out of the game to save Quincy. - Solitair Best. Weapon. Ever. -ZettaM Category:V3 Students